All My Fault
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: AU Liam has always felt like there are so many things wrong with him. All his life, he has been told the same words over and over again: "This is all your fault" and now he starts to believe it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Liam's POV**_

All my life I had been told a lot of things. But there was one thing that I heard almost everywhere I went. _This is all your fault_. I was blamed for a lot of things, mostly things that I didn't do or I didn't have any control over.

Like when my dad died from being shot outside our house. My mother looked at me in a way that is painful. I knew she blamed me, even though the only thing I did was witness it. She never said anything about it, but I knew that was how she felt.

Then there were my problems at school. I wasn't like everyone else and a lot of other kids would come after me. They would tell me that it isn't their fault that this happens; which means it's mine. Even though I don't see how it is my fault that I get bullied at school every day.

_And that isn't even the worst of it all._

Then there is my step dad. He has been in my life since I was eleven. He made mom really happy and she made him happy. _But he didn't make me happy._

He always seemed like he didn't want me around and that I wasn't really good at anything; except when he had a bad day. My mom worked a job that sometimes made her work until very late, leaving my step dad alone with me. _I really hated those days._

On those nights, he would come into my room. If I was wake or sleeping, he would come in and he would touch me. He did whenever he had a bad day and my mom wasn't around to see what kind of man he was.

He did those things until the time when I turned 13; that was when it got even worse. Instead of touch me, he would hit me. He said it was my fault. That if I stayed out of trouble and I did something right, these things wouldn't happen. _This is your own fault, Liam._ But the only thing I remember doing was telling him to stop touch me.

_This is all your fault_. Those words were the ones I knew the best. The world shouted them at me as I breathed and tried to live my life. My fault, when I have no control and no say over the things that are my fault.

_I can never win._

Every single day is like I am fighting in a war. Everywhere I go, there was someone to hurt me and to tell me that these things happened because of me; that it was my fault. I go to school and I get yelled at and picked on because it's my fault that I am not like everyone else. I go home and I get yelled at and physically abused because I exist.

_It's all my fault._

* * *

**A little background for this new story. :) It's AU fanfic about Liam and we will get into more next chapter. ****So Liam is abused at home by his step father and also bullied at school. (I'll write more into it next chapter)**

**Anyway, Scott, Stiles, and the others will be in this of course once I get to the part where he has to go to the school. I am still deciding if I should put my OC, Molly in this. I am not sure if I should. (Check out my other story if you don't know my OC)**

**REVIEW…tell me what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Liam's POV**_

Having to take the school bus in high school sucks. Of course being only 15 and having the parents I do, doesn't give any other choice. I walk onto the bus and I trip over someone's leg, who of course meant to trip me. "New kid!" Someone said, announcing my now existence.

I sat in the first empty seat available. I hated being the new kid, but I had no choice since I was kicked out of my old school. Of course, _I, _being the one that lives in fear because of the other kids that harass me get blamed for something that wasn't my fault.

They said I have anger issues. A car got wrecked and I get blamed for it. It wasn't me and I have no idea why everyone said it was me. I know why that teacher thought it was me, after what he did to me and what he said—It doesn't surprise me.

My thoughts were then interrupted by some other guy sitting next to me. I wondered if he was the guy to welcome the new kid decently or if he was going to give me another unpleasant welcome. "Are you a freshman?" He started off by asking and I nodded. "That and being a transfer in the middle of the year?" I nodded again. "I'm Mason." He told me.

"Liam." I told him and he grinned. Okay, so maybe this guy was okay.

"I guess someone has finally found a boyfriend." One guy shouted and I rolled my eyes, but I looked at Mason and he didn't seem annoyed; I wonder if he really was gay. I didn't care at all, I just wondered.

"Anyway, where did you transfer from?" He asked me.

"Devenford." I told him. I wonder if he had heard about me; the guy who got picked out of school for anger issues. It happened a few weeks ago and since then I have been getting evaluated and been told that I apparently have a serious anger problem; anger problems are one of the things I don't have.

"I heard about the school. Didn't some kid get kicked out for vandalizing or something?" So he has heard of me. I look down at my feet, I wonder if he notices it. "Wait. You?" He questions.

"I didn't do anything." I told him.

"Okay." He says, I don't think he believes me. Well this was going great, but I knew this wasn't going to last. I put my head on the window, I really hate my life. As soon as we get the school, I put my hood over my head and start walking when Mason catches up to me again. Most people want to get away from when they hear the story about me having a serious anger problem.

"What? Are you going to ask about why I did it? Because I didn't. But believe what you want." I said.

"I believe you." He said. First time I had ever heard that.

"What?" I questioned. I was finding that very hard to believe.

"I believe you." He repeated.

"You're the first." I replied. As we walked in, I told him some of the story, not the big details, but of the guys that hate me and wanted me out of there. I didn't go into my relationship with my parents or with the teacher.

* * *

Later I found myself on the fields, it was Lacrosse tryouts. At my old school I was one of the best players and that was one reason the guys hated me; I was better than them. This coach seemed to like me already.

As I was standing in line I bumped into someone and I looked to find it was a girl. I looked around quickly and noticed that there was only one girl actually on the field. I guess only one girl wanted to play the game, I grinned at her.

"Hey, you're pretty good." She told me. Was a girl really complimenting me?

"Thanks." I said. "I'm Liam."

"Molly." She told me. "Are you new? I've never seen you before."

"I just transferred." I told her.

"Well, I guess that is why you haven't questioned my sexuality." She commented and my eyes widened. I wondered if I heard her right. "Just kidding. I am completely straight, I just love lacrosse and am actually good enough to be compared with the boys." I laughed with her.

"Are you captain?" I asked, she probably was, but I wonder if she was.

"Co- captain, but maybe that could change today because we have you now." She said. This was way too good to be true. I talked to her, but then eventually went back in line with her. Okay so Mason and now Molly. Okay so maybe I was getting off to a better start.

I went to the locker room. I turn around to find Molly and two other guys. "Hey." I said, awkwardly. They looked at me, but I turned to Molly, wondering what was going on.

"Sorry, but I think you may have worried my brother and his best friend about their own athletic abilities." Molly started off by saying. Okay, maybe I was good. I was sure that these guys were juniors like Molly to be intimidated by a freshman like me.

"I'm Liam." I said.

"This is my brother Stiles, don't mind him if he asks you a bunch of weird questions that don't make any sense." She whispered the last part, we chuckled as she said. I wondered if she meant it or not; I guess would find out.

"I'm Scott." The guy with darker said. Molly told me about him.

"You're the other co- caption." I stated and he nodded. Well it depends if he keeps his spot after today.

"How did you get so good?" Scott asked me.

"From my dad." I told him, before he was killed, we would always play football and lacrosse in the yard; it was one of the good parts of my days before my life went into a down- hill spiral.

"So did you transfer in the middle of the year?" the other guy, Stiles asks. "Kind of weird."

"Yeah, I transferred." I know it was a lie, but it wasn't like they would know.

"You're lying." Scott said. How could he know I was lying? There was no way he could read my mind or whatever. "You got kicked out." I can't have this ruining the good day that might be starting for me.

"It doesn't matter, I am here now and why and how I am here isn't really important." I said, it wasn't in my interest to explain myself.

"Well I'd like to know—" Stiles started to say.

"He's right. What is important now, for all of us, is our tryouts for the team. If we still want to be on it." Molly said, grinning at me. I guess she could tell that I didn't want to talk about how I got here and stopped Stiles and Scott from focusing on that subject.

We started shooting in the goal after each other and I didn't miss a shot and neither did Molly. We watched as her friends Scott and Stiles weren't as successful. Garrett and Stiles then almost started a battle of wits when Scott missed the net completely.

Then we started to take each other down. Stiles and Scott up again a single person, this worried me. Two juniors, one being the captain. Soon it was my turn and this worried me. "Don't worry, you got this." Molly whispered in my ear for encouragement. I smiled as I put my helmet on.

I went at them and I couldn't believe I managed to get passed them; I was the only one. But then some other girl from the stands was crazy enough to put money for a rematch so coach let it happen especially since the money was on Scott and Stiles.

I went at them again, but then they flipped me over. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and the only thing I could feel was this pain in my leg and all I could do was scream. Next thing I knew was seeing Molly and Garrett first. Then coach.

"Nobody touch him!" Coach yelled as I looked around at everyone. I looked at Scott who just stared at me. What did I do to deserve this on my first day?

"I think we should take him to the nurse." I heard Scott suggest to coach. Stiles and Scott went to help me to my feet, but Molly pushed her brother aside.

"Stiles… I got it." She said and then she and Scott helped me into a building; somehow I felt like this was my fault.

* * *

Next thing is I find myself in the hospital, Scott stayed behind at the school, probably to make sure his spot was still his. Molly stayed with me as we waited for a doctor. "We don't know that it's broken." Molly said, but I was sure that it was. It was sprained at least.

"This is what I get for going up against two juniors. Especially your brother and the team captain." I said, why did I always manage to screw things up?

"Co- captain and don't act like it's your fault and trust me, when I get home I will kick Stiles where it hurts." She said and I couldn't help but grin. "Sorry about this."

"It's okay, I guess they don't have to worry about losing their spots." She didn't have time to say anything else before the doctor came in telling me that my foot was going to need an x- ray. Molly left once I went to have it taken and a little later I was brought back to my room and I laid down. The only bright side was I wouldn't be going home right away.

But then I heard something coming from the hallway. I limped out and I rubbed my eyes at the sight. This kid with blood all over his mouth and glowing white eyes. I looked and saw who was grabbing him, it looked like two people who could also be animals.

"Liam. Run." The girl said, the voice sounded familiar. I started running as much as I could with my leg and but he grabbed me. Next thing I was on the roof and I think he was about to kill me when those two animal people came on the roof. I was looking at them now and I could see that one of them sort of looked like Molly and then the other looked like Scott.

The thing that grabbed me threw me aside, which was off the roof of the building, but I grabbed the ledge. I started to slip, but I was grabbed. The one that looked like Scott grabbed me; but I was still slipping as the other thing was trying to make sure I was dead, but going after Scott and Molly; I knew it was them, even though I didn't know what they were.

Scott had me by his fingertips, at this point I knew I was going to die. But then he bit me. I screamed as I felt his teeth sink into my flesh and probably hit the bones of my hand. Then I felt myself get pulled up. I saw Scott and Molly look at that dead thing and then I tended to my hand, which was throbbing. I glance and see Molly and Scott look at me, looking normal.

Another thing to add to the list of things that are my fault.

* * *

**So I decided to put Molly in this. (Read my other story if you want to know her), but she is a beta werewolf like Scott, but has green eyes and was bitten by Derek, instead of Peter.**

**So it started off okay with him making friends with Mason and then Molly, but then Scott and Stiles happened and then that wendigo Shawn tried to kill, which made Scott bite him. **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Liam's POV**_

Not long after the pain in my hand subsides I find that Scott grabs me and takes me back to his house. I noticed that Molly had disappeared, so I didn't know if this was a good or bad; especially considering Scott was the one who bit me and broke my leg.

I try to ask questions, but they come out loudly, in screams. Next thing I know is that I am tied up and my mouth is taped shut. He then puts me in a bathtub and locks me in there. Okay, so I break my leg, get bitten, and now kidnapped; this is really great.

There was a vent in the bathroom and I could hear two other voices. One male and one female. I listened more closely even though it was difficult being tied up in a bathtub that is. I had a feeling it Molly and her brother, Stiles.

I hear the footsteps coming closer and the door is opened. Stiles doesn't really look at me. But Molly looks at me longer and then at Scott like he is crazy. They close the door and I swear within the next minute I could hear them say something about me dying.

Soon they took my out of there, thank goodness because I think I officially have claustrophobia. They tied me to a chair and then Stiles took the tape off my mouth; of course it hurt like a bitch.

I watched as Scott, Stiles, and Molly argued about what to do with me and what to tell me. I would like someone to tell me what is going on. I would also like to know _what _the three of them are. "Liam—" Scott started to say. "The bite. What I had to do in order to save you. It's going to change you." I glanced at Molly, wondering if she could tell me what that meant.

"If it doesn't kill you." Stiles said and I looked at him with wide eyes. So I am going to die anyway?

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't die now or like this.

"Stiles!" Molly said, hitting her brother on the back of the head.

"What? Just saying." Stiles said. This really couldn't be happening. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help it. I looked down at my feet as tears started to escape my eyes. "Is he crying?" Stiles questioned and I tried not to think about how stupid I looked at the moment.

"Liam." I knew it was Molly voice. I felt her hand touch my shoulder and I looked up at her and saw a grin as well as Scott's face.

"You're okay. You're not going to die." Scott told me and I let out a whimper. _Thank god._

"Probably not." Stiles added. I _really _need to get out of here before someone kills me.

"Will you shut up?" Molly replied to her brother. She then started to untie me, which was sort of relief. Maybe I could make a break for it. I didn't know what to do because it looked like Scott and Stiles weren't going to let me out. So I picked up the chair I was tied to and threw it at the ground, towards where they were standing. I didn't want to hurt them, but I didn't want them to hurt me; my step dad does enough of that.

I ran into another room, where Molly found me first. Before she could say or do anything, Scott and Stiles ran at us and we fell down the stairs and it was struggle, but none of them managed to grab me so I ran out the door. I wonder how long until they realized none of them had gotten a hold of me?

I got to my house and I noticed my step dad was passed out on the couch. I quietly walked passed him to my room and locked the door so I could avoid any violence tonight. I went into my bathroom and bandaged my wound which seemed better since it wasn't bleeding anymore.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Two messages. One from Mason and another from Molly, which came in a few minutes ago.

_Mason: Are you okay? How's your leg?_

It was then I realized that my leg wasn't useless. I could move it and walk on it. I don't understand how, but I liked it.

_Molly: Please tell me you went home and you at your house._

Where else would I go? That is my question, I didn't answer them. Not Molly nor Mason. I just went into bed, hoping that today would be over.

* * *

I wake up the next morning. I look at my hand, it looked okay. I took off the bandage and the cut was gone. It was like Scott never had bit me. My leg still felt good, which meant it wasn't a dream, so I knew Molly and the boys would be looking for me today, I wasn't even sure I could trust her now.

Stupidly I walked out of my bedroom and I was greeted with a punch in the stomach. I hit my head on the door and fall back into my carpet. He's awake and it's time for his favorite thing to do: beat me up for no reason.

"I see you made it in last night. You were late." He said.

"I was at the hospital. I broke my leg." I stated, saying that he'd probably kick me there so it would hurt more.

"Stop lying!" He said and punch me more. Then he picked up a beer bottle and slammed it over my head. I couldn't take anymore this morning, so I push him and I saw him fly into the kitchen table, smashing it. I look and that was when I ran. I went out the window and just started running. I didn't stop for the 3 miles until I reached school.

I got there by the time Mason was done talking to Garrett and Violet. I don't know how suddenly we are friends with them. He called Mason gay and tripped me; that was what I remembered of him.

"Why weren't you on the bus?" Mason asked me.

"I ran." I told him.

"3 miles from your house? You ran?" He doesn't seem to believe me.

"I just started running." That sounded like something out of a terrible movie, but it was what happened. Running was how I escaped my step dad a lot.

"I guess your leg is okay." He stated and I nodded. But then my head started to hurt. "Are you okay?" He asked me as I looked over and saw Scott staring at me. I jumped when I felt someone tap me after Mason left. I wasn't relieved to see it was Molly, she was part of this somehow and after Scott bit me she just left.

"Thank god you're okay." She told me.

"Not really."

"If you are angry with me. I'm sorry—"

"Why did you leave? After he bit me?" I asked her, I wanted to know. So far, she and Mason were the only ones I could trust and at the moment it looked like there was only one. I don't know what is going on and it is scaring me more than my step dad does.

"I went to get Stiles. Scott told me to, but I honestly don't see what good it did." She told me.

"Am I going to die?" I asked her. I had to know because what her brother said has been haunting me all night and so far my whole day. She took my arm and looked to find that the bite mark cut was gone.

"No, you're going to live, but the bite will change you." She said. I really didn't want to hear about this. We walked down the hall together, when Scott and Stiles came our way. I heard him say something about us being brothers. What the hell is he talking about? I glanced at Molly who had the same look.

"What are you talking about? I just met you and you bit me." I stated. "And kidnapped me."

"Okay, you need to stop talking." Stiles said after he starting talking about the bite keeping us connecting and stuff; it sound very creepy.

"You suck at this." Molly said as I walked away from them. She stayed with the three of them as I left in a hurry.

* * *

I don't know how the new kid, who is a freshman got invited to a party by a junior, but it happened since I was in the car with Kira Yukimura. Suddenly, my head started to hurt again. I think it was the music, I asked Kira to turn it down, but she turned it up; that made everything worse. Very soon we got to this lake house and I looked around. I got a text from Mason, but I didn't get a chance to look at it since Kira pulled me inside and then locked the door; not good.

In front of me was Scott, Stiles, Molly, and two other girls. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Sorry." Kira said. "This had to be done." She tricked me. It made sense, though. Then they talked about how I was going to change and I really wanted to leave. What did that even mean? I saw chains and I wondered what they were going to do.

"Are those for me?" I asked.

"No for me." The blonde girl said and then her eyes glowed blue. Okay, something was definitely weird about these people.

"What are you?"

"Werewolf." Scott and Molly said, in unison.

"Banchee." The other girl said.

"Were coyote." The blonde girl said.

"Kitsune." Kira said.

"Okay…then what are you?" I asked Stiles.

"For a while I was possessed by an evil spirit." He said. "It was very evil."

"What are you now?"

"…better?" I guess that meant that not everyone in the room was some sort of mutant. I could feel some weird feeling, as my head started to hurt again. I saw lights coming from out the window; I knew it had to be Mason since I told him about this party I thought was happening.

"Did you tell anyone about this?" Scott asked.

"My friend Mason."

"Who did he tell?"

"Everyone." Kira said, after looking out the window. Next thing I knew, when I had my chance, I jumped out the window and found myself very soon, running through the woods. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew something was wrong with me; more than usual.

But soon I felt this piercing pain and I couldn't move for several minutes. I started crying, even after the pain stopped once Molly and Scott arrived.

"Liam." Molly said, but I didn't listen. "You're okay."

"No it's not. I—I'm a freak. A mistake. Like everyone always says."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"My step dad hates me, my mom hates me, and everyone at my school hates me for something I didn't do. They saw the car and just assumed it was me. Never asked me my side." I admitted. Why was I admitting this? "What's happening to me?"

"The same thing that happened to us." Scott said and I looked up and saw Scott's eyes glow red and Molly's glow green. I took Molly's hand and Scott spoke to me for a few minutes. Told me that I was a werewolf like him and Molly; I knew I was going to have to trust him.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Liam's POV**_

I was working out in the gym with Mason. He was talking to me about Garrett and Violet, I think. I wasn't really listening. Scott told me I was going to need to be strong, especially if I was on the dead pool like he and Molly were. I started lifting weights, it was annoying how lifting them was easy so I had to get up multiple times and put more weight on it.

Mason said something about steroids and that was when he got my attention. "What?" I asked.

"You're not seriously going to try and lift that are you?" He asked. Crap, I probably shouldn't have added enough weight that only some giant could lift. "Is it about the game? You know who we are playing against right?" He asked me.

"I guess I missed announcement." I said. I was a little late this morning. I don't know how I got there, but I ended up waking up in the middle of the woods. It was better than waking up to my father, but it was weird and I had to run like 6 miles to school. I ended up being ten minutes late in the process.

"Liam, it's your old school." Mason said. I thought coming here, I would at least be able to escape that. The school, the coach, the people. Some of the people that really have problems with me are on the Lacrosse team; this can't be happening.

I went into the locker room to change, but then I couldn't find my Lacrosse stick. What else would be going wrong today? I heard a noise and saw this guy. Who was he and why did he have my stick? "Is this yours?" He asked me and I nodded. He broke it. I seriously thought I would get the pleasure of waiting until my school got here. I was getting angry; sometimes I do when I am upset, I had enough of people walking all over me. Maybe I could take him; stupid.

He grabbed my neck, when I went to him, with my eyes glowing yellow. Soon I heard Scott and Molly's voices and I started to calm down. That guy let me down and I looked at him like I did at everyone at my old school; like I was broken.

Scott handed me my stick, I guess this was to show that Derek guy that I did have anger; I don't have issues like they think I do. I just get carried away sometimes. "Take him to class." Scott told Molly and we started walking out as soon as I put a new shirt on.

"You okay?" Molly asked me. I just got grabbed by my neck, if I wasn't a werewolf or alive, I'd be a mess. I knew this I would need to get used to.

"I guess."

"Tell me. What is it?" Right, werewolf. She knew something was bothering, much more than being grabbed the neck like my father does at least once a month.

"It's nothing, the team we're going against, it's my old school." I told her, it was true. That was bothering me too. "And the guys on the team…are part of the reason I got kicked out. I haven't seen them since I got kicked out and I'm—"

"Oh, I understand." Molly said. Good. She bought it. I just didn't want to tell her about my dad, I wasn't ready to tell her those things yet. "Don't worry, it's only for tonight."

"Mason told me their bus gets here in a few hours." I stated and saw the expression her face. She knew it, but didn't want me to know if I didn't.

* * *

A few hours later, we were all outside when the bus from my old school got here. I felt my heart race as my whole body began to feel the fear I had walking down the halls of that school. I jumped at the sudden sound of hearing "You okay?" I saw it was Molly and was relieved. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine."

"I know it's probably weird. I mean how you just left that school and now you are seeing those guys again." She said. Yeah, it was weird. It was also very terrifying. I walked closer to the bus, once the doors to the bus opened and guys started coming out. First was the captain, Brett; he is the worst out of everyone.

"Liam." Molly said as she walked with me. "What are you doing?" She asked me. I didn't answer. I saw that Stiles and Scott just got outside and probably were thinking that I was going to kill everyone who got off the bus.

"Brett!" I said and he looked at me with this smirk like smile. "I just wanted to say…" And this was really going to kill me.

"…have a good game." I said, extending my hand to him, I looked at Molly who was as shocked as I was. I hated myself for doing this, but I couldn't kill him. At least not here. Brett laughed and I put my hand away, and looked down.

"That's cute, Liam." He replied. "You wrecked coach's car. We're going to destroy you."

"I didn't do it." I told him. But I knew he wouldn't believe me. "And I paid for it anyway."

"Yeah you will. Just wait till tonight. There will be nothing left of you, Dunbar." He remarked. Please, I didn't believe that. My father made it clear that I will die on his terms. And it would not be the field at the hands of Brett.

"Come on, Liam. These idiots aren't worth our time." Molly said. They laughed some more at what Molly said.

"Who are you?" Brett asked.

"Molly and I am one of the captains of the lacrosse team and listen very carefully when I say this." She told them. "You better practice. A lot because we are better. And if anyone on this team dislocates or breaks something, I will end you."

"That's funny." One guy from behind Brett said.

"What's a girl going to do? I think you'd be better off if you kiss me." Brett said. That was probably the stupidest thing he ever said; this was going to be interesting. Molly grinned, but then kicked him in the knee and she smiled. I laughed, it was hilarious considering the multiple times he's done it to me.

"Okay, okay." I turned to see Scott and Stiles, who was separating Molly and I from Brett and the other guys. If they did nothing, they knew that Molly probably would have sent him to emergency room; it would be interesting tonight on the field if they got in her way.

I followed Scott and Stiles as they took Molly back into the school into the locker room. "Are you insane?" Scott asked her.

"What? He was being a dick." Molly replied. And yet, she has only known him for a couple minutes. "He's lucky that was all I did. And it's not like I let anyone see any wolf- stuff."

"Yeah…" Stiles said. He was trying to think of something to say, obviously. They probably will let it go since I didn't do anything. "I'm just surprised that Liam didn't explode on him." And there it is.

"What happened at your old school, Liam?" Scott asked. "I thought you wrecked your teacher's car."

"I didn't do it!" I told him. "But he was also my coach. Everyone said I did it because I didn't get along with some guys on the team and he benched me for the entire season."

"Then what happened?" Scott asked.

"They sent me to a phycologist for evaluation." I replied.

"And…?" Scott asked. I watched as the guy got high and just wrote a random disorder on my file.

"I.E.D." I replied.

"What's that?" Molly asked.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder." I admitted, even though I didn't have anger issues, my parents weren't surprised when they found out.

"I.E.D.?" Stiles questioned. "Seriously? Great. You turned a walking time bomb into a werewolf." He realizes I am right here, right?

"Did they give you anything?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, but I don't take it." I replied.

"And it keeps getting better." Stiles said. I guess I really needed another person telling me everything is my fault in my life. Stiles was a lot like the guys at my last school.

"Stiles!" Molly exclaimed. "Enough. There is probably a reason for that." Yeah, I don't have I.E.D. or anger problems. I just have a crappy life and crappy luck.

"It makes me tired." I mumbled.

"It doesn't matter. It wouldn't work now anyway." Scott said. "Maybe you should get out of the game. Tell coach your leg is still hurting."

"No! I can do this!" I told them. "Especially if you and Molly are there." I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"Come on, Scott. He'll be fine." Molly said.

"It's not about the other team." Scott said. "We think that the assassin is on the team. It's the same guy who killed the Demarco. The guy who brought the wine to the party." Oh my god, it couldn't be though. I mean, there was no way it could be him, he likes Violet and she wouldn't like that; of course she could be in on it. It was possible, okay I need to stop getting ahead of myself.

"Liam." Molly said and snapped me back into reality. "Do you know something?"

"I know who paid for the wine." I told them. "Garrett."

* * *

Molly and I practiced all day and I think I was already good for tonight. I just had to be careful when Garrett was on the field; Scott and Molly were worried that he could be after me. I had to be careful tonight. The thing was, I wasn't as worried about Garrett as I was about Brett and the others.

Scott, Stiles, and Kira came on the field soon enough. Along with the rest of the team and the other team as they got ready. Warming up and such. Molly and I caught up with Mason right before as everyone was getting their gear on; minus Molly and I because we had it on already from practicing.

I noticed that Mason was staring at Brett as he took his shirt off. Oh god no. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He lied. I knew it. Molly and I exchanged glances and then looked at Brett and then Mason. We looked at each other again. I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"You think he's hot, don't you?" I asked him and he tried to deny it. But it was really obvious.

"What no." He said, still staring. "Okay. Yeah, maybe a little."

"He wants to destroy me." I reminded him.

"And me after I told him I wasn't interested." Molly said. That and that he got kicked really hard by girl adds to his hatred.

"I think you can take him. Both of you." Mason said. "And then give him to me." Molly and I couldn't not laugh at that. It actually wasn't a bad idea, in a way. Soon Molly and I headed over to the benches and she was talking to Stiles. "Hey Liam!" I heard Brett said as he threw a ball. It was a quick hard ball, but I caught it like it was nothing.

"He's playing." I heard coach say to Scott. I guess he was trying to get me benched even though after all I did. I know he was mostly worried about Garrett coming after me, but I wasn't going to let Brett go or win this game. Molly wasn't either.

He kept coming after me, I had to contain myself a lot since I haven't learned about control yet. We were in the lead. I looked to Scott, who seemed a little more relieved that Kira was taken out of the game even though she scored.

Next thing I knew I had it after Molly passed it to me. I saw both Garrett and Brett coming at me. I just ran, I was putting power into it, but I stopped myself and then the three of us went down.

Next thing I knew Scott, Stiles, and Molly pulled me away from them. I saw others taking Brett away. He was injured? How is he the one injured? Of course, he is human for all I know and that was three of us.

"How hard did you hit him?" Scott asked.

"He didn't." Molly said, she looked and saw that my arm was dislocated. Scott took it and told me to shut my eyes and I did. I winced at the pain of him putting it back in place, but it wasn't too bad. They saw Garrett looking over at us.

"Liam. You're the one he's after." Scott said.

"Did he cut you?" Molly asked and I shook my head. Nothing. Now that my arm is back in place, I didn't have a scratch on me. I had coach put me out for the rest of the game. Molly came over to me. "You sure, you're alright?" She asked me and I nodded.

"What was it like for you?" I asked her. This was something I had been wondering. "When you got bitten and you were starting out?"

"It was different. I'll tell you that." She said. "I was at a party. It was Lydia's end of the year party. We were all officially sophomores and I went."

"Were Scott and Stiles there?" I asked.

"No, they weren't 'cool' yet." She replied. Weird how I can't see Scott as being the opposite of who he is now. "Anyway, I danced with this guy. He got me into a room in the back, we made out a little and he bit my hand."

"Like me." I said. "Who bit you?" I then asked, I knew it couldn't be Scott. I gathered that he wasn't 'cool' until after he was bitten.

"Derek." Oh the guy who choked me. "He taught me some things. Control and such. I never told anyone until after Scott was bitten."

"You were the first." I stated.

"Yeah." She said. "And yet, Scott is a true alpha and I am just a green eyed werewolf. Second most powerful. It's when you are bitten, just not by an alpha. Most are bitten by alphas so…" She stopped when Scott and Stiles came over to us, along with Kira.

"Lydia got the second part of the list." Scott said.

"Am I on it?" I asked.

"And me?" Molly asked. She and Malia were the only ones that weren't on the first part. Stiles didn't count since he was human.

"No, but someone else is." Scott said.

"Who?" Molly asked.

"Brett."

* * *

**Molly and Liam's friendship is moving along. But nobody knows about Liam's real story. Any of them. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
